Wild Song S
by Darthcow Vivian
Summary: Promo. A long sought prophecy has finally been read. But who is the prophecy referencing? With a conspiracy and betrayal, it will be a long time to resolve and fix things.


Wild Song S -The Promo

I.

Finally the battle had been done. In the midst of the aftermath, a masked man stood up and looked around at the wreckage. Rubble and dead bodies were everywhere, and wires sparked occasionally. Dust filled the air, along with the scent of blood. Snorting, he mused that a vampire would go mad here.

Stepping over an arm, the light leaking in through the dust illuminated his face. The man wore a raven mask, with a black cloak. Reaching up, the man pulled down the hood covering his hair. His hair was a dark brown, and it was short and spiky. Muttering, he started to move to the exit, dodging the rubble and bodies. Leaning against the archway to catch his breath, he took time to look around.

The walls were of white marble, barey visible through the blood that was splattered all over them. Looking at the ceiling, there was a painting of a ritual. Sighing, he started to move again. Finally reaching his goal, he stopped to stare at the giant ass doors in front of him. The doors were made of gold, and were very ornately decorated.

Stepping up to the doors, he took a hold of the brass knockers and hit the door soundly. In response, the doors creaked slowly open inwards. Walking in with the doors, he was hit with a blast of warm air.

"Old man." He said, taking in the library. His attention was mostly on the old man with a long and fluffy beird sitting at the desk. The old man said nothing, still clicking away at the typewriter, and motioned towards one of the chairs in front of the desk. Rolling his eyes, he walked forward and sat down. Taking time to look around, he saw many shelves full of books.

"Cilerit." The other man's voice was smooth and deep. Finally he stopped clicking away, and looked up at him. "I understand you are here to get the prophecy." He said, pushing away from the desk.

"Yes." He said, standing up. The old man walked around the desk to stand in front of him.

"Normally I don't do this, but I understand that you and your organization need it now. Follow me then." He moved to go into the shelves. Following his, Cilerit glanced around at the old tomes. It was truly the Library of Alexandria. Turning his attention back to the man, he was led to a room that was barely visible.

"Many people have fought for this prophecy. I do hope you know what you are doing." The old man said, unlocking the room. Opening the door, the man stepped forward to let him in. Walking in, he looked around to see that the room was dark and a waft of cold air floated through him. Suddenly a singular light flickered on to reveal a pedastle with a piece of parchment on it.

"Thank you." He turned around to see that the old man was gone. Blinking in shock, he turned back around. Walking forward, he looked at the paper. His heartbeat speeding up, he started to read one of the oldest prophecies.

"_When the dimmest star in this night comes down_

_A new force representing Fate will come to be._

_And Fate shall drive an old male unicorn to bring a crystal of neutrality _

_Into being when no stars remain visible upon the coming of the new day._

_The murdered mockingbird shall land on a pyramid _

_While a disagreement happens when a constellation is in the sky._

_A detour will never take place,_

_An act of cruelty shall occur with the compassionate raven._

_The ugly falcon must not prowl._

_A death must happen with the cruel alligator._

_She must cease with the redeemed juror._

_It will finally hang in a graveyard after time._

_He will never cringe._

_She will finally yield._"

Stepping back, the paper burst into flames. Turning onto his heel, he disappeared with a crack.

* * *

Holy nutshell, it's a freaking promo. I have no idea if I'm going to turn this into a real story, but if it works out I will. Yes, I know I have a lot of other stories, but I can multitask. So drop a review if you want this to be turned into a full story. Plus, there are some things on my profile that you should check out. Ones a poll for this, and the other is a form for tributes.

Rocki


End file.
